The Survey and Data Management Core is dedicated to rigorous quantitative and qualitative survey data collection and management. It provides expertise, technical support and advanced technologies in the areas of developing and implementing data collection instruments and protocols, quality control of data collection processes and data management. This facility is presented for the first time as an Established Shared Resource. It originated as a core resource at DFCI several years ago, and with the full support ofthe Senior Leadership and External Advisory Board, it is presented in this CCSG renewal proposal. DFCI Director: Steven Joffe. MPH, MD Category: 3.04 (Survey) Management: Joint (Cancer Center and Institutional)